hawkandcrocfandomcom-20200213-history
Dariaan Nighthawk
Dariaan Nighthawk (also called Dare and, most commonly, Hawk) is a brave and mighteous superhero. During his superhero career, Hawk employed different codenames - The Dark Raptor, Super Hawk, etc. - before finally settling on just using his last name, "Nighthawk." Childhood Dariaan Nighthawk was born to parents Lariaan and Mariaan Nighthawk. At the age of five, after the birth of Dariaan's brother, Bariaan, the Nighthawks moved to Leonardo, New England, where Dariaan attended Leonardo Elementary School. There, he met N. Alan Devane. Young Dariaan nicknamed his new friend "Croc," as he always wore shirts with the alligator on them, but Hawk couldn't pronounce "alligator." In return, Croc nicknamed Dariaan, "Hawk," so the two could have matching animal nicknames. After winning a stuffed crocodile in a claw machine at Leonardo's 24-Hour Arcade, Hawk gave it to Croc, and the two decided that it should be named "Bark," because it would be funny if that was the sound crocodiles made. High School At Leonardo High School, Hawk joined the wrestling team with Biff J. Rockenheimen, John Vautour, and UV Granite. His favorite teacher was Mr. Johnson. For two years, he dated Camilla Wight-Bovein, while Croc dated Camilla's sister, Julia Bovein. The four, plus Biff, hung out as much as possible - at lunch, and after school at Hungry Wolf Pizza. One day, during lunch, Hawk noticed a girl sitting by herself. After some debate from the gang, Hawk decided he should go invite the lonely girl to sit with them, and Beth Tungland joined the group. Their senior year, Hawk and Croc were charged by Coach Carnage to plan the school's Halloween party. Everything was going fine, until their apples were stolen. As Joanie Bovein always had all the dirt on her fellow students, the duo went to ask her who stole the apples. As it turned out, Joanie herself had stolen them and was holding them ransom! After some persuasion, Hawk and Croc got the apples back and the Halloween party went off without a hitch... except that it was held a week late. D'oh! After Joanie told her father what happened, he decided that Leonardo was too dangerous for his daughters, and he moved the entire Bovein family to Thailand, including Camilla. Hawk was devastated, but he and Croc quickly rejoiced in the thought of being two single young dudes, again. Shortly after, Hawk sorta kinda accidentally made out with Beth Tungland, and the two became a couple. .]] Adulthood A couple of years after high school, Hawk got a job at Big Choice Video, under the supervision of Boss, and moved in with his best friend, Croc. While working at Big Choice, Hawk met Jacky Nightblade, and the two became fast friends. Hawk also befriended Alli Grey once she started dating Croc. One day, Hawk was listening to Weird Al Yankovic's Dare to be Stupid, which contains the lyric "Stick your head in the microwave and give yourself a tan." Dare was feeling a little pale that day and decided to give it a shot. Instead of getting a tan, he gained super powers. When he found out that Croc got super powers on the same day, the two decided to become a crime-fighting duo, the Mighteous Hawk & Croc! Unfortunately, they weren't very good at it. Their very first encounter was against the dastardly Bank Robert, who promptly defeated them with the help of his trusty brick. Seeing the duo fail, Fire Raven appeared, and trained them to use their powers for good. Hawk and Jacky agreed to help Croc rescue his stuffed animal, Bark, from the Ninja Clan, where the trio befriended Damien Sword and Robodile. A few days after the battle, Hawk and Croc went to see Ministry put on a magic show. Hawk visited his hospital friends, Nurse Betty and Doctor Baghead. when he tried to drop a cinder block on his right foot, just to see what would happen. After Fire Raven and Diamond Ace revealed their identities to Hawk and Croc, the quartet took it upon themselves to defeat The Great Quagmire and his deadly cult to rescue Leonardo, and, in fact, the world. Upon receiving a monetary drop item from Quagmire, Hawk, Croc, Jacky, Beth, and Alli all moved in together. After watching Biff win the ASW World Championship, Hawk and Beth went to go see a movie, and on their way home, they ran into Camilla, who revealed that she had been saving herself for Hawk, and felt dejected upon the revelation that he had moved on without her, but promised that they could still be friends. Hawk and Croc fell into a time warp and were transported to the future, where an aged Beth told them that they had to go back in time and give her the magical earring that gave her super powers, so that the timeline could continue as it should. After their mission, Hawk, Croc, and Fire Raven met Angelikos, who claimed to be behind Hawk, Croc, and Fire Raven getting their powers. Hawk teamed up with Croc, Fire Raven, Diamond Ace, Turbo Nightblade, Code Redd, Shadow Vulture, and Black Falcon to take on the L33T P1R4T35 and their robot, Treads. The defeat of Treads caused an explosion that dropped Hawk and Croc into the Cult of the Quagmire's new base. After defeating Ninja King, Bank Robert, and Masklaw with relative ease, Angelikos appeared. Thinking Angelikos would help them fight the powerful Ministry, it was revealed that Angelikos was actually The Great Quagmire! A grueling battle led to a victory for the Mighteous duo, but during the battle, Croc was seriously wounded and died. Or, wait, no he didn't. The brutal day of fighting and near-loss of his best friend made Hawk realize that life was too short and that intangibles caused too many unknowns. He decided to propose to his long-time girlfriend, Beth, who gleefully accepted. The newly-engaged couple decided that they had to use their combined powers for the forces of good, and having rid Leonardo of all its evil, they thought it would be good to move to the nearby town of Justice City, which had become overrun with crime. Jacky had just moved in with his girlfriend, Ems, and with Croc and Alli moving to Florida, the quintet moved out of their home. Hawk & Raven Shortly after moving to Justice City, Hawk and Raven learned that all of the organized crime in the city was being run by a man named Cogsworth, the leader of a gang called the Crazy Cogs. Their first night in their new home, the two took out a group of the Crazy Cogs, consisting of Garcia, Two-Pete, Kiva, Dylan, and Toxic. After some research about the Cogs, the heroic duo went undercover to the Pizza Den, where the Cogs got their orders, attempting to find out exactly where Cogsworth could be found. Eventually, they went to his high-rise, and knocked him out of the top-storey window, sending him crashing into a car parked on the street. Hawk & Kid/Gavelston Shortly after arriving in Justice City, Hawk was contacted by his cousin, Alex Turner, who was a crimefighter in the nearby Gavelston. Alex needed help cleaning up the city, and since Beth had been fighting crime in Leonardo for years before Hawk gained his super powers, the couple agreed that Hawk should go to Gavelston, while Beth stayed in Justice City. Hawk's adventures in Gavelston are currently being revealed in Hawk & Kid. NEW Hawk & Croc While Croc was in Justice City visiting Beth and Hawk, Damien Sword fell into their apartment, and explained that Robodile had been killed by the new leader of the CROWN Ninja, Hikage. The foursome of heroes travelled to the Justice City Airport where they battled a faction of CROWN Ninja, before being swiftly defeated in battle by Hikage, who was, in turn, struck down by a strangely-acting Jacky Nightblade. As Hawk seemed to be concerned for Jacky, Beth reassured her fiancé that he couldn't control the way Jacky acted. The following day, Hawk went out with Beth & Croc to get burritos, where the couple set their wedding date: March 01, 2013. Category:characters